


Your Love is my Drug

by macabretech



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, Weed, dangan ronpa v3 - Freeform, dangan ronpa v3: killing harmony, weed bong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabretech/pseuds/macabretech
Summary: You go over to your boyfriend Amami's house to smoke some weed and get some dick, but things take an unexpected turn when things start to get steamy...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't uploaded in a while, trust me I've been trying to work on my Main Fic, I've just been busy with school and have had a ton of writer's block. So enjoy this, ya horny bastards.

It was a clear, sunny day, perfect for going outside and hanging out with friends, maybe get some ice cream and all around have a great time. You, however, didn't think this was a good idea, and instead, were cooped up in a dark room with your boyfriend, Rantarou Amami, smoking weed. 

"___, I just wanna let you know," Amami slurred through a giggle fit, "that I think you're REALLY hot... haha..."

"Hahaha.... " You say, taking another hit from your personalized hot pink bong, sighing a cloud of smoke as you lean your head back. Amami laughs. You rest your head in his lap, your bloodshot eyes looking into his equally bloodshot ones through a cloud of murky gray smoke, "You too, babe." 

Amami smiled at you once again with that perfect, lopsided smile you've come to love all too much. You laugh as you reach up and place your delicate hand on his soft cheek. He nuzzles into your hand before he grabs your wrist. Your mouth forms into a circle as you watch Amami place one of your digits into his mouth. His tongue feels soft as it swirls around your finger.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to do that?" You jokingly laugh. Amami laughs along with you.

"Can’t I have my fun, too?" he mumbles in between putting another two fingers into his mouth to suck on. After a few seconds, Amami repositions himself to be on top of you, running his hand along your cheek.

"I wasn't kidding," He comments, "I do really think you're beautiful," You can barely make out another lopsided smile through the darkness before he dove in for the first of many kisses that night. You moaned softly into the softness of the other person's lips, returning Amami's kiss lightly as you moved your hands to tangle in your boyfriend’s soft hair.   
You can feel his hands moving as well, from your waist, down to your belt loops, he silently removes your t-shirt. His hands then creep up your torso, moving past your hips, the your belly button, and finally his fingers are brushing the hem of your bra. You moan again, this time a bit louder than before.

However, his large hands keep moving up to your collarbones. You are confused, but you don’t say anything until Amami proceeds to wrap his bony fingers around your neck. You quickly break the kiss.

"What are you-" You start, but Amami cuts you off by kissing you once again. His grip around your neck tightens, your heart pounding in your ears. Whatever arousal had been building up in your abdomen quickly vanished, and was replaced by panic. You tried to scream, but Amami was pressing so hard against your mouth you couldn’t let a word escape.

"Don't fight it," Amami mumbles, breaking the kiss for half a second, "Just let it happen,‘kay?"

Your eyes are open now, your vision blurring as you can feel yourself losing consciousness. You try to let out one final scream as the tears fall from your eyes. Eventually, your whole body simply goes limp.

Amami finally breaks the kiss, smirking at your lifeless body.

"Heh..." He snickers, lifting your body and opening his closet and throwing you onto a pile of other dead girls, "I was getting sick of you, anyways." He reached for a can of febreze that sat next to the closet, spraying down the pile for the hundredth time that week.

He slams the closet door shut, flops back on his bed, and flips on the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!! It was a joke fic.


End file.
